


Mad Roulette Stuff

by NicOwl



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Slow Romance, Trans Character, amateur hunters, chimera ant kite
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicOwl/pseuds/NicOwl
Summary: ※ Colección de Headcanons, Dabbles , Dibujos y demás de Chimera Ant Kite x Gon※ Los personajes le pertenecen a Togashi, pero mientras esta en Hiatus yo mantendré viva esta ship
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Kaito | Kite
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. 01「Dabble」- It

Habían pasado unos meses desde de Gon volvió a casa; todos estaban felices de tenerlo devuelta, en especial su tía Mito y su bisabuela Abe quienes lo habían extrañado mucho.   
Pero no todo eran abrazos y felicidad por su regreso… tenía mucho trabajo amontonado, demasiado.   
Hubo un momento en el que decidió tomar un descanso de sus deberes, su tía Mito había sido muy exigente a la hora de realizar los reportes que debía enviar a la organización Hunter, pero después de una media hora de negociación había logrado tener la tarde libre para él mismo.   
Hace una semana atrás Killua le había enviado un paquete que contenían videojuegos para la JoyStation, películas y algunas revistas que prefirió tirar por el bien de todos. Descartando aquello, se fijó que la mayoría de las películas eran del género terror y el resto de acción. Así que decidió agarrar una de ellas y prender su televisión para reproducirla.   
Estaba tan concentrado en la película que no notó cuando su bisabuela entró al cuarto a entregarle una bandeja con aperitivos… claro no admitió frente a la señora mayor que le dio un tremendo susto, simplemente le sonrió y cerró de nuevo la puerta. Después de calmarse volvió a reproducir el video y coloco toda su atención en él.   
Había algo, o mejor dicho alguien que llamaba su atención…   
De alguna manera tenía un parecido, y se le hacía curioso, que llegó a pausar el video para ponerse a pensar sobre aquello.   
Una muchacha pelirroja con muchas pecas y labios voluminosos era parte de los protagonistas, y tenía un parecido a alguien es especial

_Kite_

Desde que lo fue a visitar por última vez a su casa en la colina, no se había comunicado con él ni una sola vez. Claro quedaron en que si él necesitaba algo le avisaría… pero que pasaría si era el mismo Gon quién quisiera verlo.   
Lo extrañaba mucho, no iba a mentir  
Habían pasado por mucho el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos y saber que ahora estaba bien, le daba tranquilidad a su corazón.   
No quería molestarlo, podría estar ocupado en algunas investigaciones con los Hunters Amateurs, pero si le gustaría dejarle un mensaje...

Un mensaje... Claro, una postal

Lo había visto en aquella película, era una excelente idea. Vio por la ventana, probablemente no era muy tarde y podría alcanzar a una de las tiendas en la que vendían mercancía de Isla Ballena, así que salió corriendo de su casa y se encaminó directo al muelle.   
Sabía exactamente qué escribir.

🎰🎰🎰

Era mitad de semana en la residencia que Kite compartía junto a las dos hormigas quimera y a los Hunters Amateurs, el pelirrojo se encontraba revisando unos papeles a la vez que comprobaba unos datos en su computadora. Escucho como llamaban a la puerta y dejo a aquella persona pasar.

\- Kite...  
\- Dime, Banana ¿Pasó algo?

La chica le extendió un sobre, claramente iba dirigido a él. Le sorprendió usualmente si alguien se quería comunicar usaban la red hunter y le dejaban un mensaje en el celular  
Asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento y le dijo que podía retirarse. Miró el reverso del sobre  
Isla Ballena... Claro, nadie más que él podría ser

_Kite. Soy yo, Gon!_   
_Sé que dijiste que tu me llamarías en caso algo pasara, pero tenia muchas ganas de escribirte y también de verte!!!_   
_El otro día Killua me mando unas películas para ver y la que escogí tenía a una chica muy parecida a ti. O sea muy parecida a como te ves actualmente, era una chica realmente bonita y me acorde de ti..._   
_Yo lo que quiero decir es que me acorde de ti y quería saber si podríamos hablar más seguido, me gustaría que me visitaras aquí en Isla Ballena. No ha cambiado mucho, pero estoy seguro ahora yo seré el que pueda enseñarte muchas cosas y podremos divertirnos._   
_También dijiste que necesitábamos entrenar más y esta podría ser una buena oportunidad, quiero cumplir mi promesa de protegerte y para eso necesito entrenar mucho y ser más fuerte._   
_Por cierto, en la película que vi uno de los chicos le envió una postal a la chica que te mencioné, así que quise enviártela de igual manera._   
_Espero nos veamos pronto._

Revisó también en el sobre y efectivamente había una postal. En uno de los lados se veía a la Isla Ballena con un cielo azul despejado, así que vio el reverso por si había escrito algo más y procedió a leer

_Eres fuego en invierno,_   
_En enero brasas._   
_Mi corazón también late por ti_

_**Qué ... significaba... esto** _

Volvió a revisar por si había algo más escrito en la carta y no encontró nada, finalmente suspiró y releyó la postal. Un poema hermoso, no estaba seguro si el muchacho realmente era consciente de su significado

_Mi corazón también late por ti_

__

Trato de contener una sonrisa, le pareció conmovedor de alguna manera. Dejó a un lado aquella postal, pensarlo demasiado era inútil, al fin y al cabo Gon era alguien transparente. Estaba seguro que lo escribió como algo inocente y sin medir cuanto podrían pesar esas palabras.

Pero aún si fuera algo sin ninguna malicia o segunda intención lo había afectado.   
Podía escuchar su corazón más acelerado de lo normal así que poco a poco intento calmarse, guardó la carta junto a la postal en un lugar seguro y recordaría mandarle una respuesta a Gon lo antes posible, pero primero decidió despejar su mente y terminar su trabajo.

No podría llamarlo con el corazón acelerado y sus palabras no saldrían de manera correcta para darle una repuesta. Claro, no sabía que su remitente estaría en la misma situación en estos momentos, aún después de días de haber mandado lo que podría ser una declaración muy evidente. 


	2. 02「Comic」-  Un nuevo Freecs (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon le quiere pedir a Kite, pero este no sabe como responder...  
> I will write the translate below the pictures, sorry for my english! I hope you can understand...

Gon * searching *: Kite, maybe it's too soon ... but I've been thinking about it a lot ... So I was wondering if ...

Kite: bruh

Gon: Will you marry me?... And become a Freecs?

Ging: Stop there!!!

Help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo mucho que decir, mas que nada que debí publicar antes unos dabbles, pero por mientras les traigo el comienzo de este comic.


	3. 03「One Shot」- Nostalgia

Colt estaba feliz de ver a Reina crecer, aunque era más rápido de lo que esperaba y tenía pequeñas dificultades aún podía disfrutar de este corto período criando a su hermana menor. La pequeña niña recuperaba poco a poco sus memorias, aún tenía la mente un poco nublada y se quedaba en trance por algunos momentos, dejaba la conversación a la mitad o simplemente lo ignoraba para ponerse a dibujar.

Desde que unos doctores de la asociación hunter le habían recomendado usar el medio artístico para estimular mejor su mente, la niña no se despegaba de su caja de crayones y una gran pila de papel.

Tenía una pared especial para colgarlos, y siempre le pedía a Colt que lo ayudara a pegar sus favoritos en la pared. Reina era muy exigente en cuanto a sus dibujos, nunca parecía realmente convencida en cuanto terminaba alguno así que los volvía a rehacer y se frustraba al no quedar según sus expectativas.

Conforme pasaban los días sus recuerdos se hacían más claros al igual que sus dibujos, incluso podía notar algunas letras a penas legibles en las esquinas o en el reverso de las hojas. Colt a veces intentaba hablar con la pequeña y que le diera una explicación, pero no obtenía mucha información sobre las personas dibujadas.

Fue hasta una semana después que Reina le empezó a comportarse aún más extraño que lo hacía normalmente. En primer lugar afirmaba ser otra persona, un tal Kite y siempre que la trataba de niña se enojaba, le daba la espalda y procedía a ignorarlo.

Era un tanto difícil, sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que los recuerdos de su anterior vida volvieran pero no esperaba que fuera de algún hombre. Intentó se disuasivo y entenderla o mejor dicho entenderlo.

Ya había visto varios dibujos del mencionada Kite, un hombre alto de cabellos claros. Curiosamente casi siempre estaba acompañado de una cabeza de payaso flotante.

\- Payaso malo, el payaso está enojado y me fastidia... Pero siempre está ahí conmigo - dijo con una especie de nostalgia el de cabellos rojos

Lo veía más melancólico conforme pasaban los días, a veces si lo miraba en silencio podía escuchar algunos sollozos y murmullos bajos de disculpa hacia alguien. Colt no podía permitirse dejar a Reina sentirse mal consigo mismo, como hermano mayor su deber era protegerlo, incluso de esos malos recuerdos que lo atormentaban por las noches.

Al día siguiente llamo a Morel a explicarle la situación, claro se sorprendió cuando abruptamente cortó la llamada y empezó a gritar unos nombres

**Gon y Killua**

Así que fue hacia donde estaba el menor y pregunto por los mencionados, el menor meció su cola apaciblemente al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos tratando de concentrarse, con una de sus pequeñas manos tomó una de sus garras y lo guió a la pared donde se encontraban todos sus dibujos.

Mientras el pelirrojo trataba de explicarle quienes eran las personas que dibujaba constantemente, Colt veía como el tono de su voz y el brillo cambiaban de una persona a otra, la forma en como contaba la vez en la que conoció a un pelinegro y lo salvo de un oso zorro y más anécdotas que implicaban a otro pelinegro muy parecido al anterior, pero este era claramente mayor.

Kite podía asegurar que en su anterior vida no tenía una familia biológica, pero si tenía personas muy cercanas a él, que tenían un vínculo que podía igual a este. Colt esperaba también ser parte de ese círculo cercano de personas queridas por el pequeño pelirrojo

※※※

Gon hace poco había cumplido la mayoría de edad y para sorpresa de todos, el mismo día de su cumpleaños le propuso matrimonio a Kite. La propuesta sorprendió tanto a Kite que se quedó mudo por 2 minutos enteros mirando el anillo que le ofrecía su pareja

-No había forma de no aceptar- le dijo Kite- en palabras de Ging-san si no aceptaba era muy probable que pudiera cambiarlo con una llamada- suspiro pesadamente

Colt veía como ajustaba su corbata y se quitaba las arrugas a su traje, se miraba al espejo de cuerpo completo revisando si había algo fuera de lugar, pasó sus manos por el cabello que estaba adornado con las pequeñas cuentas que hace tiempo le regaló Gon

-Se escuchará muy atípico de mí, pero... ¿Qué tal me veo?- giró sobre sus pies y habló hacia su receptor quien estaba mirándolo

El pelirrojo trataba de disimular su nerviosismo volviendo a revisar su corbata y el traje, se veía perfecto tal cual, las personas usualmente pasaban por ese tipo de estrés el día de su boda, lo había leído hace un tiempo atrás, e incluso a Kite esto le afectaba

-Recuerdo cuando volvías a redibujar algo solo porque no salía como querías- puso una mano en su hombro- No te exijas demasiado, se supone que es una firma. Tú mismo lo dijiste- le sonrió apaciblemente

Kite ahogo una risa, había logrado romper la tensión que tenía acumulada, esa era buena señal. Estimaba mucho a Colt y siempre le agradecería su lealtad y ser quién lo crió de nuevo, y a pesar del pasar de los años se preocupaba por él incluso después que volvió a reencontrarse con su hermana en NGL.

-Gracias, Colt-le miro a los ojos de nuevo usando un tono muy suave de voz- Gracias por estar siempre ahí para mi... Cuando empecé a tener devuelta todos mis recuerdos fuiste quien me consoló, recuerdo muy bien que un día llegaste con un muñeco de trapo muy parecido a Ging-san y luego hiciste otros más que se parecían a Gon y a Killua- tomo un respiro corto- Nunca te lo dije pero realmente amé esos muñecos-

-Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo donde no te podías dormir sin ellos- a Colt se le escapo una pequeña risa al decir eso

-Por favor, no lo hagas más vergonzoso de lo que ya es- suplicó Kite- Debo recordarte que soy un hombre de casi 30 años-

-Y mi pequeño hermano menor- Inquirió Colt con una sonrisa

-Lo sé muy bien- Kite le sonrió devuelta-Eres mi familia

Colt todo el tiempo lo dio por hecho, pero que lo dijera el pelirrojo lleno su corazón de emoción. No pudo evitar abrazarlo, incluso si le superaba por una cabeza, quería recordar esos momentos cuando era un infante y lo cargaba en brazos para llevarle a dormir. Kite le devolvió el abrazo y su corazón también sintió su calidez, le debía tanto a esa hormiga quimera...

_A su hermano mayor_

※※※

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por demorarme demasiado, al final ha salido algo completamente diferente y espero poder editar el proximo capitulo para esta semana. Muchas gracias a todos por leer


End file.
